


My Angel

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Complete, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fallen kingdom - Freeform, Family, I love Indoraptor, Indoraptor lives, Jurassic World, Police, i don’t know what i’m doing, mentions of Indominous rex, raptor references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: The indoraptor survived the fall and was able to get away from the estate. What happens when he runs across a six year old named Paige.*Don't own anything from Jurassic Park/World except OC.*





	1. Police station

"Paige can you tell me what happened?" The officer asked the six year old that sat at the table across from him. The girls brown hair was a mess, some was falling in her face while the rest was tangled and snarled. The man watched the girl for a few moments as she raised her eyes from the piece of paper she was scribbling on to meet the man's soft eyes. Her drawing was a mixture of scribbles and some abstract shapes which were unlike most kids her age. The man hesitated for a few moments as Paige sat in silence biting her bottom lip thinking hard. A burger sat beside the paper mostly untouched. It surprised him that a little girl who had been missing for two weeks would not even bother with the food in front of her. She was ragged and covered in dirt. Her clothes partly torn and there were traces of small scratches on her arms from when she was found in Olympic National Park by the hikers. 

"My angel saved me." Paige muttered before turning her attention back to the drawing in front of her. The officer raised an eyebrow at the statement a bit confused. Maybe someone took her after killing her parents, that made the most sense to him. How else would a six year old get from California to Washington State.

"Your angel huh? So tell me about your angel." Officer Winters asked as he waited for the girl to speak, but all her attention was on the drawing. Winters huffed a breath a little irritated, but this was a child who probably saw someone kill her parents and then took her. Releasing his irritation through his breath, he gave a soft smile to the girl who wasn't even looking at him. "Paige?"

She gazed up at him curiosity in her eyes at the sound of her name. He wondered if her kidnapper called her by her name?

"I need you to tell me about your angel. I would really like to know more about him. Why do you call him your angel?" Winter asked as the girl shifted in her seat.

"I dunno... Just sort of fit him I guess. He saved me from a group of bullies before, and then he saved me from my parents." Paige said as she returned her attention back to the drawing.

"What do you mean?" Winter questioned more curious than ever.

"My mom and dad... they kept yelling... then it kept getting worse. He normally didn't interfere, but I guess he just let it get the better of him." Paige admitted as Winters listened.

"So your angel killed them because they hurt you?" Winters inquired and Paige nodded. "So he protected you, but why run?" Paige shrugged at the question.

"I don't know. I'm not the angel." Paige whispered as she continued to draw.

"Paige, what's your angel's name?" Winters asked as the little girl didn't bother to raise her eyes off the page in front of her.

"Doesn't have one." Paige stated. "That's why I call him angel."

"He just never told you?" Paige stopped and looked up at the officer across from her.

"I never said my angel was a person."


	2. Three weeks earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige meets Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoy!

Paige was silent as she sat outside her house the voices echoed from the building behind her. She ignored them as she twisted her fingers through her shirt. Her eyes were locked on the ground as she hummed a song that her grandmother used to sing to her. A soft smile crossed her lips as she remembered her grandmother. The woman who would give her chocolates and let her draw all over different pieces of paper. 

It was the soft crack of a stick that caught her attention and forced her eyes upwards. She froze her gaze shifting up meeting piercing red eyes that watched her from across the street. They held curiosity in them, almost confusion for a few moments before the eyes blinked and a black claw reached out. The claws were long and hooked like the dinosaur claws that Paige would read about in books. The creature itself though was no animal that Paige knew or for that manner dinosaur. The creature hesitated almost uncertain of what to do. A large black head emerged from the darkness as white teeth became visible. Small spikes ran along the creatures neck almost like wires and it gave off a low growl in response. A gold streak rushed from its neck down along its body mixing into the creatures skin.

Paige hesitated herself unsure of what this thing was but as it moved slowly towards her she noticed it had a small limp. It’s right arm was pulled close to its chest and blood dripped from a large gash the ran the length of its arm. Paige hated to see people or animals hurt maybe it was just how she was raised. She didn’t know. Reaching to her side she grabbed the small biscuit that she took from school and broke it in half. Tossing half the biscuit towards the creature it gave another growl before leaping back away from where the food landed. 

“It’s okay. It’s just food.” Paige encouraged softly before taking a small bite of the other half of the bread. The creature watched her before inching forward smelling the bread for a few moments. Giving a snort the creature raised its head back to the girl who sat across the street. Paige thought for a few moments before carefully getting to her feet and rushing towards the house. To her relief the creature didn’t move or give chase, instead it just stood there studying her. Slipping into the house, Paige listened to her parents fighting they were in their bedroom arguing. Hurrying to the kitchen, she threw open the fridge door digging out a hamburger that her mother made the other night before shutting the door. Rushing along the hallway she made sure that her parents were still in their room before she crept out of the front door. 

Paige stopped as she looked across the street the creature wasn’t there anymore, at least it gave the illusion it wasn’t. Paige barely made out the gold in the thick brush across the way before making her way to the end of her parents property. Breaking the hamburger into fourths she tossed a piece to the grass beside the curb. The red eyes returned as the creature stuck its head out sniffing at the meat before greedily eating it. Another piece landed a few feet in front of it on the road. Scanning the road the creature inched out of the brush, his whole body becoming visible. Paige noted that the claw on its back feet looked similar to that of a velociraptor’s. It’s large tail swung around as it ate the next piece of hamburger. Paige tossed the another piece closer to herself still, and the creature stopped staring at the food in front of it before its gaze turned to the six year old standing on the edge of the curb. 

“Come on. I know your hungry.” Paige muttered as the creature took a tentative step forward. Snatching the piece of meat up it quickly swallowed it and the next chunk fell in front of Paige’s feet. The creature gave a low grumble before cautiously moving forward. Its head was high above Paige’s but she didn’t seem to mind as it loomed over her. It’s eyes scanning her, uncertain as to why she wasn’t afraid. Slowly, the creature lowered itself allowing it to grab the final piece of hamburger. Paige hesitated for a few seconds as the beast in front of her finished off the piece of cow and raised its head to meet hers. They stood there eye to eye for what felt like an eternity but in truth was only a few moments. The creature huffed a breath and gazed at the building behind the girl hearing the shouting himself. 

“You’re hurt.” Paige stated as she took a tentative step forward and looked at the beasts arm. The beasts attention returned to the girl that stood far closer than anyone else had ever come. A twitch of the creature spikes sent a small rattle through the air as the spikes clattered against its rough hide. Paige looked up at the creatures face before carefully raising her hand up to touch its neck. A low growl came from the creature before it yanked itself away from her and charged back into the brush across the street.


	3. The next night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige tries to befriend the Indoraptor.

It’s was late the next night when Paige slipped out of the house. A bag of raw hamburger tucked under her arm. She knew she would be in trouble if her parents found out but she didn’t care. In her hand she held a small medical kit that her mother kept hidden under the bathroom sink. Paige had learned how to use a medical kit early on and the bruise forming on her chin was just one of the many reasons. She padded along the pathway and to the curb where she sat down with a huff. Setting down the medical kit she grabbed the bag of hamburger and opened it allowing the scent to fill the air. Even though she lived in California, the air still had a bite to it. Paige shivered through her thin pajamas before grabbing a little of the burger and started to roll it into a ball in her hands as she waited. She sat there for a few minutes letting the cold dig away at her skin as her fingers expertly rolled the meat into a sphere. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there before she heard a small yap from down the road. Her attention turned to the street as three dogs trotted along the road following the scent of the meat. Quickly getting to her feet Paige tossed the piece of meat in her hand as the first dog took it. The other two started running their teeth barring as they charged forward the hunger evident in their eyes. Paige dropped the bag of meat as she stumbled backwards tripping over her own feet and landed on the ground with a thud. The dogs almost cackled as they grew closer their teeth chomping in anticipation. Paige could feel the tears rushing down her face as she scooted backwards trying to get away from the feral dogs. 

A shadow overcame her filling the yard with a dark silhouette. The dogs stopped running, their eyes scanning the newcomer that towered far above them. Their ears flattened and they whimpered their tails rushing between their legs. A large claw slammed down in front of Paige as the creature stood over her a growl rolling off his tongue. A roar ripped from its throat as the dogs turned their fearful yelps filling the air as they rushed away from the creature that protected the child. With a puff of a breath the creature turned its attention to Paige who was sitting under his stomach. Stepping around her the creature scanned her over checking her for injuries. The tears had stopped falling from the girls face but the trails stained her face. The creature gave a soft coo before moving over to where the bag of hamburger laid. 

Paige looked up at the houses around them, and was relieved to see that no one had come out to check on the noise outside. Getting to her feet she stepped closer to the creature and grabbed the medical kit. Opening it up she dug through it before producing some alcohol wipes and bandages. Standing back she watched as the creature tore at the bag pulling chunks of raw meat from it. Carefully she moved closer to the creatures arm noticing that the blood was now dried but it kept its arm tucked close to its body. Slowly, she reached up and light touched the creatures scaled skin getting it to react. The creature gave off a low growl before turning its body so that it was harder for the six year old to get at the arm. 

“I can help.” Paige said as she moved towards the creature again. Moving its body away from her it gave off another growl and pulled its tail closer to its chest trying to block the child. 

“It’ll feel better.” Paige muttered as the creatures growling grew louder his teeth mashing. The creature moved its head closer towards her trying to frighten the child away. Paige flicked the beasts nose getting it to shake its head in response. “Let me see your arm.” Paige ordered pointing to the creatures arm. Another growl escaped the creature as Paige huffed a breath before rolling up her right sleeve exposing the slightly tanned skin. A large burn ran from her wrist to her elbow it was a few months old now. The creature stepped forward sniffing at her arm getting the scent of the child through its nostrils.

“I know it hurts, but I know how to help it.” Paige stated as the creature attention turned towards the girl, their eyes connecting for a few seconds. Ever so slowly the creature pulled its tail away from its arm. The creature laid down on the ground his body partly wrapped around the child blocking her from the road and the wind. Paige stepped closer now earning a low grumble from the beast as she took the creature’s claw in her hand. Paige opened the first alcohol wipe as she looked up at the creature laying beside her.

“I should name you.” Paige stated as she began moving closer to the creatures arm. A pained whimper escaped the beast as she started to clean around the cut. “You saved me from those dogs… Angel… I will call you Angel.”


	4. The Storage Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Paige have some moments.

The next few day passed by in a blur as her parents were working for most of it. Being alone Paige was able to sneak Angel into the backyard where the creature slept inside the large storage shed. She easily visited him every day while her parents were gone and cared for his arm, changing out the bandages. In the evening when everyone was fast asleep she would sometimes sneak out and watch him run at night. She noticed he did not stray very far from her house and that brought a smile to her face. Sunday night as she combed through her dinosaur books, she scanned the pages while Angel laid behind her. His tail was partly wrapped around her keeping her close to him and his bandaged arm rested peacefully by his side. His breathe steady and if Paige didn’t know any better she would have assumed he was asleep. But each movement she made caused his eye to peek open enough to see her before it shut a few moments later. 

“You have to be a raptor.” Paige whispered as she touched the image of the velociraptor. She looked Angel over again taking in the shape of his scales and coloring. His teeth protruded out of his mouth much like an alligators. He might be part alligator, Paige thought as she stared at Angels spikes that cover a good portion of his back and neck. Shaking her head, he didn’t have the same scales as alligators do or snakes for that matter. She wasn’t even sure if they were scales to be honest because it felt like a tough skin to her. Leaning back against Angels side she flipped the page noting that a t-Rex had similar skin to Angel. 

“Part t-Rex?” Paige asked as Angel released a large breath finally relaxing enough to doze off. Paige bit her lip thinking as she shut the book and grabbed her backpack. Angel’s eye snapped open as she dug out a few pieces of paper and crayons. The beast raised his head as Paige started drawing on the paper a very rough image of Angel. Digging out the colors that she needed she started coloring the image as Angel watched her intently. After a bit Paige raised the paper to the beast getting it to look at the crude drawing. Leaning forward Angel sniffed at the page before giving a small sneeze.

“Bless you.” Paige laughed as the creature stretched out once more before laying fully down his head resting comfortably on the cement floor. “I thought dinosaurs were only on the island.” Paige mumbled as Angel glanced at her from where he was. “How’d you get here?” A huff of a breath was the only response as Paige shook her head at the beast.

“Paige!” A voice shouted from the house rousing Angel to raise his head a low grumble coming from his throat. Paige quickly shoved everything into her backpack and got up, gesturing for Angel to stay. Angel is having none of that though as he gets to his feet only to have Paige slam the door in his face. Angel cocks his head debating the idea of breaking the wooden door down as his listens to the voices outside of the shed. 

“Why were you playing in the shed?” A woman's voice asked as Paige responded with silence. An annoyed grumble accompanied a slam of the screen door and Angel reached for the door handle. The handle creaked as Angel pushed it down allowing the door to swing open. Slipping out of the shed, a small flick of his tail and the door shut behind him. Raising his nose into the air, he sniffed deeply hunting for a scent before he lowered his upper body to the ground with a thud. Silently, Angel moved closer to the house casting a glance into the window seeing Paige sitting in a chair eating. 

A bark echoed through the air as Angel turned planning on going for a little snack. Effortlessly he climbed the large wooden fence taking care not to damage it as he landed on the space between the houses. His nose rising once again as the sound of barking comes from a few houses down along with laughter. Shaking his head Angel turned trotting away in the opposite direction looking for a less noticeable meal. Crossing the street he disappeared into the brush moving silently up and away from Paige’s house. His movements are planned and performed with a certainty that only a master hunter should have possessed. His claws click as they hit rocks and other obstacles but his attention is focused on a meal. Coming to a halt he sniffed the ground and with a huff he started tracking his prey. He silently crossed yards, his shadow warning alert dogs but he ignores them. His attention is fully on the scent of a deer that is only a few hours old. 

It took him a little less than an hour to find the doe and only a few minutes to capture and devour his kill. Ripping and tearing at the motionless body he indulged himself as the forest stood watch in silence. Once his meal was devoured the bones broken and swallowed leaving not trace of his existence besides splatters of blood. He moved to a small pond not far away from where his feast was and gulped down some of the water. The water washed away the crimson color from his dark hide, then he retreated making the trek back to the shed. 

When he returned to Paige’s, the house was dark. Slowly he moved towards the back door sniffing the air and scenting a trace of copper in his nostrils, blood. His attention turned to the door handle as he carefully balanced himself on his back legs and used his bandaged arm to slowly turn the handle. The door creaked open with a soft sound and he carefully slipped into the house where the scent was stronger now. His claws clicked quietly on the ground as he looked around the dark kitchen. Another sniff and he moved a bit further into the house following the coppery scent of Paige’s blood his claws catching the carpeting as he moved forward. Puffing out an uncertain breath he looked the stairs over but the scent doesn’t linger there. Shifting around the stairs he moved towards a hallway with an open door and shut door. Glancing into the open room he took in the porcelain white of the bathroom before turning his attention to the closed door. 

He moved closer the scent filling his nose as he carefully opened the door only to hear a whimper and a small cry. Angel stepped a bit more into the room only to hear the soft voice of Paige speak up.

“Angel? Why are you in the house?” Paige mumbled as she slipped out from under the bed. Small traces of blood were smeared on her lip as Angel inched closer to her sniffing the small girl as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “Come on. You shouldn’t be here.” She whispered touching the beast’s neck and moving forward forcing him to backup and out of the room. She cautiously peered into the kitchen looking around quickly before ushering him out of the small space. She was a bit surprised that he didn’t break something with his tail or claws. Guiding him back to the shed she opened the door allowing the dark colored monster to enter the safe place. Angel moved into the building as Paige gave him a small smile and prepared to shut the door behind her. A sharp claw hooked the collar of her shirt dragging her backwards towards him. 

“Angel I can’t stay here.” Paige whispered as the creature shut the door with his body and effectively blocked the exit. Paige huffed out a breath before stamping her foot on the ground but one look from the monster has her sighing in surrender. “Fine but only for a little while.” Paige informed the beast as it grabbed her shirt with his teeth as gently as possible pulled her towards him. Laying down he curled himself protectively around the six year old as she settled herself against the warm beast. Angel watched as the girl peacefully fell asleep against his stomach before he let slumber take him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	5. School day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige heads off to school, leaving Angel at home.

Paige was a little worried about school that morning as she had to coax Angel away from the door. He had to allow her to get back to her room and get ready before her parents got up. With a grumble the dinosaur got up his body still pressed against the door not wanting the child to leave his protection. Reaching up she patted his side before finally convincing him to allow her to slip past him. Rushing to the house she entered quickly taking care to be extra quiet this morning as she got dressed and gathered her things. The bus would be there soon enough, as she finished brushing out her hair and sprinting out the back door. Saying that she would be back later she told angel not to get into trouble before running around the house to catch the bus that sat at the end of the street. Sitting in her seat she watched as her house disappeared around the corner her stomach doing uneasy flips. 

What if he got out? What if her dad went to the shed? What if someone found him? What if he ate something he wasn’t supposed to?

Shaking her stupid thoughts from her head she pulled her backpack on her lap and dug out the dinosaur book once again. He was a dinosaur and given everything that she read he was a carnivore. A velociraptor maybe?

“What are you reading there?” A voice from over the seat called her attention away from the page. Sucking in a sharp breath Paige turned to look at Charles Tucker who was smirking at her. The eight year old always picked on her and he always called her a freak because she loved animals so much.

“Leave me alone.” Paige mumbled before returning her attention back to the book in her hands. The book was roughly yanked from her grip as Charles laughed as he looked at the page she was reading.

“Velociraptors? Aww did you find the rest of your family.” Charles chuckled. 

“Give it back!” Paige shouted as she attempted to grab the book from him only to get a shove in the chest that sent her nearly sprawling into the aisle. The book clattered to the ground beside her a few moments later as he dropped the book.

“Charles Tucker you better behave.” The bus driver yelled as the boy slid back into his seat. Gathering herself and her book Paige returned to her seat stuffing the book back into her bag. Pulling the backpack closer to her chest she looked out the window as the bus stopped in front of the school. Everyone started getting off as Paige waited for the others to leave before sliding from her seat. 

“You alright Paige?” Mr. Brown asked as Paige gave him a nod.

“I’m okay. Thank you.” Paige mumbled before getting off the bus and rushing into the building. She ran down the hall and into her classroom swinging her backpack off as she went. 

“Good morning Mrs. Smith.” Paige called as she pulled out her book and drawing of Angel. The brown haired woman turned to look at the child who called her name. The curls in her brown hair framed her face as her teacher leaned down to look at Paige who was walking up to her. Today Mrs Smith wore a pretty green skirt wrinkling around her waist and a white blouse, she always wore pretty colors.

“Paige, dear what happened to your lip?” Mrs. Smith asked a little worry in her voice.

“I fell yesterday and I accidentally bit my lip.” Paige stated with practiced ease. Holding out the page she allowed the woman to gaze at the image. “Is this a dinosaur?” She asked as Mrs. Smith smiled.

“Well what were you trying to draw?” Mrs. Smith questioned as she took the drawing from the girl to study it further. 

“I… I don’t know… I thought it was a velociraptor…” Paige muttered as she shuffled her feet. 

“Velociraptors don’t have arms like this though honey.” Mrs. Smith pointed out, “or spikes? Paige what is this?”

“I saw it on T.V. and I didn’t know what it was. So I wanted to ask you.” Paige admitted as she watched the woman scan the paper over a bit more studying the drawing as best she could.

“It could be a new dinosaur, but the island was destroyed during the volcano explosion.” Mrs. Smith stated as she looked the creature over again. “How about you go sit down and I will see if I can find anything out during recess?” Paige nodded rushing to her seat as Mrs. Smith set the drawing down on her desk. Clearing her throat Mrs. Smith looked her class over as they settled down and started to the first lesson of the day.


	6. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige heads home after school and some chaos ensues.

Paige was silent as she walked along the sidewalk after the bus dropped her off. Kicking a rock she recalled what Mrs. Smith said about her drawing. “Maybe it was called ‘I-Rex’ a hybrid dinosaur like the ones that caused the park to close down, they were a very dangerous dinosaur that killed for no reason”. But Paige thought the I-Rex was white not black like Angel and the I-Rex was much, much bigger. Maybe Angel was the baby of the I-Rex? Kicking another rock she skipped a bit as she saw her house in the distance. Yells cut through her thoughts and she saw 3 boys behind her, Charles started running toward her a wicked smile on his face. Paige stared at him, frozen for a few seconds before she started to run. Fear made her heart beat faster and faster as she heard his footsteps pounding behind her gaining on her with his two friends at his side. Rushing past her house she headed toward the backyard and safety but a quick glance in showed her the shed door was open, the shed was empty.

Her frantic thoughts shifted to what could have happened but were quickly cut off as she heard her pursuers almost on her. Cutting down the side alley she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. But they were older than her, bigger, faster. Grabbing the handle of her backpack Charles yanked on it forcing her to stop and then practically threw her to the ground as the boys moved closer and tears stung Paige’s eyes. 

“Leave me alone.” Paige cried as the boys laughed. There voices were like venom to her ears, and her skin crawled at the sound. 

“Why would we do that?” Charles asked as Paige tried to get to her feet only to get pushed down again. “Aww, is the baby crying?” 

“Please just leave me alone.” Paige whimpered. She felt a set of eyes watching her and panic overcame her fear of Charles. “Wait stop.” Paige cried as she stumbled to her feet only to get shoved again. “Angel don’t.” Paige screamed. The boys gave her a weird look before bursting out laughing.

“Look the baby still has an imaginary friend.” Charles laughed.

“Stop he will kill you.” Paige pleaded hoping they would listen but they just kept laughing and taunting her. They didn’t notice the dark shape that slowly crept up on them or the red eyes that glowed with anger. What they did notice was the low guttural growl that reverberated through the brick alley. The boys turned on their heels and came face to face with their worst nightmare. Standing straight up on his hind legs his wicked toe claw tapped on the ground like a velociraptor. Tap, tap, tap. He stood menacingly at his full height his piercing gaze fixed on his prey, his clawed hands flexing and relaxing as the growling grew vibrating around them. 

The boys screamed as Paige got to her feet rushed past them and stood in front of the dinosaur. Paige remembered clearly what Mrs. Smith said about the I-Rex “how it killed for no purpose. How one dinosaur sent a whole island spiraling out of control and how aggressive it was before finally being killed by a bigger dinosaur”. 

“Please Angel.” Paige pleaded her voice quivering on the verge of fear and tears. She stood before Angel afraid of what the creature could do for the first time. “Don’t hurt them.” She whispered as the dinosaurs eyes slowly turned towards her and the anger and bloodlust that was there disappeared. Lowering himself to the ground the beast stepped forward pressing his head against her but his eyes snapped back to the three behind her. 

“They won’t hurt me again.” Paige promised petting him gently and capturing his attention. She looked at the frozen boys and waved her right hand beckoning them past her which they did ever so slowly before running off in the direction they had come. Paige smiled at the dinosaur as it cooed into her side and her fingers traced the creatures neck. The spikes rattled softly together as Angel thrusts his neck into Paige’s body forcing her to grab his neck tight. Raising his head up she was lifted up and away from the ground, Paige scrambled around his neck so that she was sitting securely at the base of his collar. She found a place her small hands could just grip a protrusion on his neck and she held on tight. Angel turned striding forward he jumped onto the fire escape ladder and started to climb. Paige held on even tighter, her eyes clenched shut as she whimpered in a mixture of fear and excitement as they reached the top of the building. A soft call came from Angel and Paige opened her eyes as they came to a stop. She gazed around the top of the building as the sun beat down on them, the soft whistle of the wind trailed through the air. A warm breeze rustled and danced in her long hair as leaves fluttered down around them. Birds chirped as they soared across the sky and the white clouds floated in the air. A soft smile crossed Paige's face as her fingers relaxed their hold on his course skin. Angel gave a small hum in response to the beauty of the day as the sun kissed his black skin. He moved along the roof his claws expertly finding places where he wouldn’t slip or fall Paige settled in, her trust in Angel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the amazing comments and kudos. I’m loving how this story is turning out.


	7. The Night of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel makes a choice

Later that evening they returned to the shed just a little after dark with Paige now leaning comfortably against Angel’s neck. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside shutting it with his tail before bending down so that the six year old could easily slip off his neck. Sitting down on the dirty cement she looked up at Angel as the dinosaur nudged her slightly with his nose, getting her to laugh. 

“I know what you are… I think… You’re a dinosaur… hy-brid…” Paige whispered as Angel yawned before laying down in front of her. “I know your dangerous. I think your related to the I...rex… He was a bad dinosaur and killed a lot of people you know. He wasn’t nice…not like you…. so why are you?” Paige asked But Angel could not answer and just moved closer to her, resting his head on her legs as she ran her fingers along his head. 

“PAIGE!” Paige jumped to her feet at the sound of her father’s voice. Angel gave a low growl as his tail slowly beat steadily against the cement underneath them but Paige quietly shushed him. Getting to her feet she quickly left the safety of the shed and rushed up the stairs of the house. Her father grabbed her arm at the top of the stairs yanking her inside the screen door and slammed the main door shut. Unfortunately, something was watching it all intently from the shed. Angel growled softly as he rose up his claws scraping against the cement but he paid no attention as he was intently focused on where Paige had disappeared. His unease continued to build as he froze in place every cell focused as he listened with the patience of a hunter to tell him what was happening within. He suddenly moved forward with deadly purpose as soon as he heard it, a very soft cry from Paige but Angel heard it. He crashed through the shed door, the wood shattering at impact and flying in different directions. Angel ignored everything however as he charged forward his claws ripping up clumps of the grassy lawn before he leapt up the stairs. His claws sliced through the screen like it wasn’t there, as screams echoed from in the house he attacked the wooden inner door, shredding it.

“What the hell is that?” A voice shouted from the house but it didn’t deter Angel however as he kept tearing away at the wood separating him from Paige. As the door caved in Angel launched himself through the doorway, rushing head first through it into the kitchen. Glass scattered over the white kitchen floor as he rose to his full height and the man shouting grabbed for a knife on the counter. Tackling the man to the ground, Angel gave a low growl before taking in the scene around him. His eyes landed on Paige almost instantly noticing the swelling forming beside her eye and red marks around her neck. A roar ripped from his throat as he faced the man pinned underneath him. 

Paige screamed her fingers twisting and pulling her hair as she clenched her eyes shut. She could hear the shrill shrieks the man made as Angel ripped and tore into the man who had terrorized her her entire life. Paige stood there shaking like a leaf in the wind as the screams stopped and the sounds of cracking bones filled the room. A loud bang ricocheted through the room and Paige recognized her mother’s voice for a moment before another bang. Paige quickly covered her ears not wanting to hear the noise anymore.

“Get away from my husband.” she heard her mother shout before she heard the soft clatter of bullets hit the floor. Angel charged forward knocking the gun to the ground with a slam and Paige turned away from the grizzly scene in front of her. Tears streamed down her face as she heard her Angel dealing with the people who hurt her. After a few minutes the screams stopped and the house fell eerily silent but Paige refused to remove her hands from her ears. She felt his presence behind her but she refused to open her eyes. Blindly she turned to face Angel who stood behind her and wrapped her arms around the dinosaur’s neck. Blood dripping down his jaws and claws as the monster lowered himself allowing the six year old to climb on his back. The two quickly slipped out of the house, taking care to be quiet as Paige’s sobs wracked her body and tears streamed down on the dark skin and scales beneath her. It was raining outside and the drops washed away the copper scent from his black skin cleansing it of the scarlet liquid. Angel gave a soft huff before climbing over the backyard fence and beginning the trek North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy everyone is liking this story.


	8. Living Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Angel in the wild.

Paige wasn’t certain how long she had been gone but it didn’t matter, she had Angel to take care of her. The dinosaur would catch food for her, bringing it back every afternoon once the two had settled in for the day before moving again once night fell. Paige was silent at first not certain what to think of the dinosaur that killed her parents. She wouldn’t look at him, forcing Angel to try to get her attention anyway he could. He would nudge her with his nose or grab her by the shirt partly dragging her towards him to sleep. 

She screamed the first few times getting him to release her instantly but Angel was persistent. If she wouldn’t go by him, he would simply move to her and in truth Paige wanted the warmth against her. Soon civilization started to disappear behind them as they entered lush green pastures and rolling hills. Paige would stare up at the bats as they flew about and the deer in the fields that watched them from afar. Her fingers would dig into the rough skin and grip the thin spikes that littered the dinosaur’s neck. Angel was careful as he moved around. He took care to keep out of sight of others, and to keep Paige as safe as he possibly could. 

It wasn’t until they came upon a new opponent that Paige started to trust Angel again. Angel had gone off hunting not far enough away from her for her to be afraid. She was a bit more concerned when she heard an unfamiliar huffing and puffing of something that wasn’t human. The plants bent away revealing the cougars face as a huff came from the creature and Paige slowly slipped from the stump she was sitting on. Angel heard the noise the animal was making and sprinted back towards the girl just as the cougar emerged from the undergrowth hissing with its fur raised. The dinosaur put himself between the cat and Paige as he roared daring the feline to charge. A claw swung out at Angel forcing the dinosaur to move out of the way before lunging forward, his talons ripping into the cats flesh as his jaw clamped down around its neck. A pained cry escaped the feline before it was dropped to the ground dead, Paige watched as Angel stared at the motionless body blood dripping from its mouth. Angel moved to her and sniffed her for a few seconds before Paige raised her arms up to the dinosaur, waiting for it to pick her up. 

She rarely left Angel after that often following him along on his hunts but remaining quiet and hidden while watching him catch food for them. Soon enough she started to learn from him and time seemed to blend together. Until the day came that she was found, Angel had left her alone as he would sometimes do when hunting something dangerous. He would always come back with food, so she did not worry at his absence. 

She waited for what felt like hours but she remained beside a tree twisting plants together when she heard footsteps. Paige looked up in shock at a man and woman coming down the trail, she was directly in their line of sight and they were staring at her. Paige’s, clothes were torn and dirty. Her hair was wild and sticking out in all directions but she stared boldly at the two of them as they squatted down to get eye level with the girl. 

“Are you lost?” The woman asked her voice so soft it reminded her of the blankets on her bed. Paige turned her attention to the surrounding area but could not sense the dinosaur near her at the moment.

“No.” Paige admitted as the man gave his partner a concerned look. 

“How about we get you something to eat and some clean clothes.” The man suggested as Paige shook her head no. She had to wait for Angel to come back, he never left her. These were people though, he didn’t interact well with other humans besides her. Paige hesitated as the woman leaned over and picked her up off the ground, and she started to struggle trying desperately to get out of the woman’s arms. A scream ripped from her throat as she kicked and clawed at the hands around her. 

“ANGEL!” Paige screamed as the man grabbed her from the woman. She kept struggling, fighting as those people started moving back towards the trail. Her eyes scanned the forest desperately searching for the dark skin and scales that she knew. She wanted her Angel, she wanted her comfort back. Soon enough they were leaving the woods behind as people gathered around them on phones taking video or talking. Panic rose in Paige as she bit down into the man’s arm, something that she had seen Angel do many times before. Any creature that Angel bit, would scream and cry before eventually collapsing to the ground with a thump. Her teeth though were not like Angel’s, she didn’t have sharp teeth and the strength of the dinosaur. Fear tears through her like claws as she sees more people running forward dressed in uniforms moving towards her. People were yelling and asking questions, surrounding her and she couldn’t see Angel. 

“ANGEL! Where are you? Help Me!” Paige shouted at the top of her lungs but she knew the creature wouldn’t come to her calls. He wouldn’t risk himself or her, Paige knew he would get her at a different time. That didn’t make her any less afraid however, tears were starting to stream down her face as she was passed to the two officers who stood in front of her. Her screams became louder and more panicked as she tried to escape the hands around her. Softly they murmured to her as they tried to calm the frantic child. Her fear became reality as they carried her towards the cruiser and she dug her nails, and teeth into the man’s arms. They continued to speak quietly to her, reassuring her that she was safe but she screamed again her throat starting to hurt from the cries.

The door shut behind her as she was set inside locking her up like an animal, as she tried to open the door to no avail. The officers turned their attention to the crowd of people that had gathered and Paige moved to the other side of the cruiser her eyes scanning the foliage of the forest. She was shaking in panic but desperately searched for something familiar, anything that her mind could latch onto and she got it. Paige saw the movement the black skin barely noticeable under the green undergrowth. The red eyes break through the lush vegetation, as Angel takes a slow and careful step towards the vehicle. Paige lights up at the sight of the dinosaur as she glances over her shoulder noticing people starting to disperse. Her heart plummets, before she snaps her attention back to Angel only to see the creature hesitate and step back into the thicket. Paige starts pounding on the glass trying to tell the monster to help her but she knows he won’t. The front door pops as the driver gets in and she starts panicking again, her fists slamming on the glass in front of her as another scream tears from her throat. She knew by the end of this she would have no voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story is completely written so the next few chapters will be uploaded more frequently. Hope you guys are enjoying it.


	9. Police Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the station and some new faces.

The officers were nice enough, they offered her food, clothes, and some things to do while they asked her questions. She knew better than to lie to them, so she answered every question that they asked. Who she was, how she got to Washington, where her parents were. The one thing they didn’t really ask was who was Angel, at least until Officer Winters entered the room. 

“I never said my angel was a person.” Paige stated as she watched the man across from her. Her eyes searching his face as the statement sent him into confusion. 

“He’s not a person? What is Angel then?” Officer Winters asked. 

“A big dinosaur.” Paige responded as the man’s face shifts from confusion to worry. 

“A big dinosaur? Do you mean like the dinosaurs that got off of Isla Nublar?” Winters questioned as Paige smiled. 

“No, Angel is different. He isn’t a normal dinosaur. He’s a good one and he takes care of me. He has big teeth and claws. He is a good hunter.” Paige admitted as the man silently watched her scribble for a few minutes. He tried to form a question but nothing came out of his mouth as Paige pushed the paper in front of her away before grabbing a new one. Replacing her crayon for a black one, she started sketching out an image of Angel. “He’s nice. A little scary but you get used to it. He was hurt when I first met him, and he didn’t like me. It took awhile but he is my friend now.” Paige smiled as she drew the colors staining her hand. Officer Winters abruptly got to his feet, pushing the chair back with a screech getting Paige to stare up at him. 

“Thank you for talking to me Paige. I’m going to make a few phone calls.” He said before turning and leaving the girl alone. Paige watched the door shut behind him and lock with a soft click. Setting down the crayon she slid off the chair moving to the door and testing it to see if it was truly locked. Disappointment set in as she walked back around the table, grabbing the back of the chair and dragging it to the window. Climbing on the seat she looked out the window scanning the small town over, searching for her Angel. She wasn’t certain how long she stared out the window scanning desperately for the dark creature. What broke her from her thoughts was the clicking of the door as it opened. 

A man she had never seen before stepped into the room, he wore dark jeans and a black long sleeve v-neck shirt. His dark brown hair was short and he had a cool demeanor about him. A woman slipped into the room behind him, she wore a light green blouse and jeans. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her features were soft. The woman stepped forward first as she moved around the table and squatted down beside the girl. 

“Paige, right?” Paige hesitated before giving a small nod. “I’m Claire and this is my boyfriend Owen. We heard that you may have found a dinosaur.” Claire stated as Paige fiddled with her shirt thinking. “We used to work at Jurassic World. We’ve been helping to find the escaped dinosaurs so it would be helpful if you could tell us about it.” 

“He’s got big teeth.” Paige muttered as Owen stepped forward spinning the drawing she was working on earlier. 

“Paige is this the dinosaur?” Owen asked picking up the paper and showing it to the little girl. Paige nodded as Claire turned to stare at the image as well. Her eyes snapped to Owen who stood across from her. Claire stood taking the picture from Owen before moving back towards where the six year old was sitting. 

“Paige this is a very dangerous dinosaur.... It’s killed people.” 

“Angel has always protected me.” Owen chuckled at the name before stepping forward. “He’s a raptor isn’t he?” Paige asked. 

“Kind of. He’s called a hybrid, he’s what is known as the Indoraptor.” 

“Like the I-rex?” Paige asked as Owen seemed stunned that she knew that name. 

“Sort of. He’s really dangerous though Paige. He shouldn’t be around people.” Owen said as Paige watched the man in front of her. 

“Angel won’t hurt me and he protects me from anyone who hurt me.” Paige mumbled softly as Claire and Owen glanced at each other. 

“That maybe true but he is still dangerous. He should be put with his own kind.” Claire softly explained, trying to get Paige to understand. 

“He’s not dangerous. I promise, he’s a good dinosaur.” Owen scratched at the back of his neck uncertain. Paige could feel the tears daring to leave her eyes as she stared at the two people in front of her. “I can prove it! Take me back to where they found me and I can prove it.” Paige stated her voice growing louder as she did, tears threatening to leave her eyes. Owen huffed a breath as Claire glanced at him before he turned and left the room. 

They allowed her to leave with Owen and Claire so they could locate the dinosaur. Owen and Claire were silent almost the whole drive, as they made their way back to the park. The soft music was playing in the background and the civilised world slowly disappeared from sight only to be replaced with towering trees and thick undergrowth. The sky was growing dark by the time they got to the parking lot near the park. Owen hesitated before turning off the car, noticing they were the only ones around. Claire got out of the car and opened Paige’s door allowing the six year old to leap out of the car. 

Paige gazed around the darkening woods, staring up at the colossal trees around her. Her voice hurt from all the shouting she did earlier but she ignored it as she cupped her hands around her mouth screaming at the top of her lungs. 

“Angel.” Her voice rang out into the dark as Claire walked up behind the little girl. Owen loomed by the vehicle, his hand hovering over the pistol at his hip as he scanned the darkness. “Angel!” Claire hesitantly took a step forward as Paige cried out for the dinosaur again. “They won’t hurt you. They… they are my friends.” Paige added hoping to coax the monster out. 

In truth Owen should have been more prepared for the car to get crushed as the Indoraptor landed on it full force. The glass scattering around the area, and sent a shrill alarm from the machine. Owen leapt backward drawing the gun from its holster as the Indoraptor gave a low growl. It’s eyes entirely focused on the man who stood before him. 

“Angel.” Paige stated as she turned to run towards him only to have Claire grab her, holding her back. The monster’s eyes snapped to Paige as it gave off a roar challenging the woman. The raptors tail slammed into the car as its roar echoed through the now silent forest. “Let go of me.” Paige cried as the Indoraptor leapt from the car clearing Owen in one bound as the dinosaur slammed down in front of Paige and Claire. Another roar ripped from the monsters throat as Paige slipped from Claire’s hold. Rushing up to the dinosaur, his right claw came out wrapping around her pulling her close to him. Turning the Indoraptor faced the two opponents across from him a growl rumbling from his throat. 

“Angel?” Paige asked as the monsters eyes turned from the people opposite them, to her. The growling ceased and turned more into a cooing as he nuzzled her slightly. Owen carefully lowered the gun a confused look on his face as he looked at Claire. 

“Well…” Owen started.

“I told you he wasn’t mean.” Paige whispered as she let the dinosaur rub his head on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys. Hope your enjoying.


	10. 6 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

It was supposed to be a simple house to steal from. The parents were out and the six year old and ten year old daughters were asleep on the couch. The three men picked the lock to the main door of the cabin, silently slipping inside. Frozen played on the television, the soft music of the credits filling the room with a bright light and noise. The leader gestured towards the staircase ordering someone to go gather what they could from there. As one of them split off to check upstairs the other moved towards the back rooms and the leader moved around the living room checking everything over.

He quickly moved to the kitchen taking notice of the large butcher knife sitting on the counter, blood from an animal covering the blade. He stumbled a bit catching himself over what he presumed was his own feet at least until he looked down. Large and deep cuts were sliced into the dark wood, almost like something was being dragged across it. Smaller cuts littered the floor, and other marks marred the walls. His throat went dry as he looked around the rest of the kitchen becoming aware that something was very wrong in this house. 

“Hello?” A soft voice asked as the man jumped his eyes falling on the six year old girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen. His heart was pounding a thousand times per minute as he stared at the girl. She was rubbing at her eyes, her brown hair falling around her face and her bright blue pajamas clashed with the bright background. 

“Uh…” 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Paige stated as the man nodded his head. His sense told him something was very wrong and he swore to god the darkness behind the little girl just moved. A pair of bright red eyes lit up towering above the girl as white teeth became visible. The man’s stomach plummeted as the creature extended to full height behind the young girl. A soft smile crossed her lips as she gave a small wave. “You should get your friends and leave.” Paige said as the man made to move noticing the other girl awake her left hand on the creatures side. 

“And don’t you dare think about taking anything.” The ten year old snapped as she crossed her arms and the creature growled, a low and guttural sound that rose every hair. The man carefully backed into the living room as the girls followed after and the creature still loomed behind them still in its spot. 

“Boys. Leave it all, let’s go!” The leader screamed only to hear a soft set of footsteps from behind him come down the hallway. The other man stopped as he attention turned to what his leader was staring at. The monster was moving in front of the television, the light bounced off its slick black hide casting an image of the creature on the back wall. It’s teeth sharp and its front claws clicking together, as it eyed the newest person. 

“Did one of those stupid kids wake up?” A voice said from upstairs and the creature’s growl grew deeper. Moving slowly it gave a hiss as the man came down the stairs stopping dead in his tracks. “The shit is that?” The man muttered. 

“This is Angel.” Paige started, “And if you want to stay on Angel’s good side you are going to leave and not come back.” Paige added as the Indoraptor slammed his claws on the ground a roar escaping his throat as the three men screamed running out of the house. 

“I thought he was going to kill them?” Maisie said as she looked at Paige. Paige shrugged as she skipped over to the dinosaur getting it to nuzzle her gently. 

“I don’t think Mom and Dad will be happy if he kills someone in the house.” Paige admitted as she jumps back on the couch with Maisie following after. The ten year old stopped scratching the dinosaur’s neck and getting it to hum in pleasure before she plopped down beside her sister. 

“Angel come on, it’s late.” Maisie pointed out as the Indoraptor moved around the couch, laying down in front of the television with a thump. He cast one last glance at the front door as headlights fill the living room. The dinosaur huffed a content breath before lowering his head and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guy. I’m so happy I got share it!


End file.
